Clato, Odesta, Gadge and Evelark: LIFE
by TheKiller1227
Summary: This is basically just one shots and 'poems' of really any couple you want. AU
1. Pizza and Lovins'

Clove sat at her window sill, bored out of her mind. Cato and Finn had gone out to get pizza, and Annie was studying for a really big test. She slightly breathed on the window and wrote the letters C+C. She rested her forehead against the window and smiled, Cato and her had been dating for a whole two years. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"We come bearing pizza, wings and sexiness!" Her thoughts ate interrupted by Finnick' s voice. "Well I bring the sexiness, I have no idea what Cato has."

''I have awesomeness." Cato answered and gave Clove a kiss on the head. She smiled up at him.

"What kind of pizza?" Annie called from her bedroom.

"The one your amazing boyfriend brought you." Finnick smiles sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Studying. What does it look like Finn?"

"What are you studying for?"

"Finals. You know the ones I have next week." Annie sighed.

"Here," Finn starts, grabbing the notes. "I will quiz you."

"Okay." Annie said smiling.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Finnick asked pretending to read a question. Annie smiles and pretends to think.

"Hmmm... Okay." She responds. He smiles and leans in closer, but she stops him with a finger to the lips. "Later. If we're lucky Cato left us some pizza."

Finnick sighs and hangs his head. Annie giggles and pulls him out of her room.

Cato and Clove lay on the couch eating their pizza. Clove automatically gave the pepperoni to Cato and stuck it straight into Cato's mouth. He laughed and ate giving her a small hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and placed a kiss in his lips.

"I love you." He stated swallowing the pepperoni.

"I love you, too." Clove smiled. He smiles and finishes the pizza.

"Wow. Now who's being al mushy gushy?" Finnick asked pulling Annie into the big recliner on his lap.

"Well that would be you too. Considering you have Annie sitting on your lap." Annie scoffed and Clove laughed.

"No not really." Annie and Clove exchange looks and nod. In one swift movement they both kiss the bickering boys, quickly shutting them up. They pull away giggling and hop from their spots and go to the kitchen. The boys share a look and run after the girls, practically tripping over each other to get to their girlfriends. They wrap their arms around each girl and whisper sweet apologies into their ears. The girls smile and accept them. They all make their way back to the living room and eat in a comfortable silence.


	2. Why They Love Each Other: Clato

**Cato**

He loves everything about her.

Her pale skin and green eyes

He loves her silky black hair, how he can just run his fingers through it

He loves how she can hit the target with a knife everything

He loves her sarcastic character

He loves her voice

He loves her smile

He loves how she isn't afraid to speak her mind

**Clove**

She loves everything about him, too

His smiles, his looks

How he stands up to anyone

His sweet side when he's around her and her only

His soft and passionate kisses

His voice

His blonde, spiky hair

When they lay together on her bed an he whispers random sweet nothing's in her ear

How he can tell when she's upset

His bear hugs

How he makes her feel safe

His sword skills

His love for her and how he isn't afraid of showing it to the world


	3. What Do We Do?: Gadge

**A/N: This is about Madge losing her baby in a car crash. The morning after.**

I watch as her eyes slowly open and smile at her. She smiles back and slowly sits up. She sadly rubs her now flat stomach and lies back down. I wipe the tear from her face and look at her.

"It's all my fault." She whispers. He shakes his head.

"No it wasn't. You know what the doctor said, the baby just wasn't strong enough and neither was your body to say it. If anything it was that drunk driver's fault." I tell grabbing her hand and pulling toward so that she's lying on her side. Softly, I kiss her head and tuck it under my head.

"Yeah, I know." She says. "I just wish we could have had a daughter or son. You know, have a family. I'm sure my mom and dad would be thrilled to have grandchildren."

"What about my mom?" I ask jokingly. She smiles and rubs her hand against my jawline.

"You have three other siblings; I don't exactly think that she needs to worry about having grandchildren. In an only child, the least we could do was have kids. My parents could come over and we could have a barbecue and they could play with their grandchild or children."

"Is that your dream?" I ask her looking at her.

"Yeah." She admits. I get this wicked look in my face and she notices. "What?"

"What if we try one more time and then if it doesn't work, we can adopt." I tell her. "We have the money, plus why overpopulate the earth when you can give a child a great life."

"Okay," she says nodding her head. "I think that's a great plan."

"So when do you want to start trying?" I ask her pulling at the oversized t-shirt that she stole from me from her body, teasingly. She pretends to think, while dies this she rubs her foot up my leg teasingly as well before giving me a straight answer, that I don't exactly like.

"Maybe later!" She smiles and hops off the bed, swinging her hips seductively while doing so.

"What?!" Is all I can say before I fall back on the bed and rest my hand against the back of my head.

**A/N: Hope you liked it; it was pretty short, but what one-shots of mine aren't pretty short.**

**To the chapter review:**

**clovelycato555: You are the kindest person for saying that, thank you so much.**


	4. Author Note

**Hey, Guys. **

**So, I have decided to change the story and kind of how I do things. After tomorrow it will be called Clato, Gadge, Evelark, and Odesta: Life. **

**Although, if you think of a ship that you want, you can request it. You may have to give me an idea though, also. So, thanks and if you have requests give me the ship name and an idea. **

**~Lauren**


	5. Life After They Got Married

**Alexbelle: Life After Marriage**

They were together four years before Alexander finally popped the question. She was 22 and he was 27.

They had their first child on November 21st 2016, a baby girl. They named her Elena, after Isabelle's mom.

Their second child was born on December 21st 2020 when Elena was four. They named her Madison, after Isabelle's sister.

They decided to adopt a baby boy after Isabelle lost the third child. So on January 5, 2022 Isabelle and Alexander left for Africa. They came back with Jackson in their arms.

On May 15, 2024 Isabelle had twins, Bella and Sofia. They decided than that they were done having kids.

They have continued making movies and tried to be at every ballet recital, at every baseball game, play, compettion, awards ceremony, and graduation, not matter what grade.

So, 12 Grammys, 5 MTV Movie Awards and 1 Golden Globe later they decided to be more parents than actors.

They still act but now Isabelle is more of a soccer mom then actress and Xander is more of Elena, Bella and Sofia's manager than actor. Elena is the star now but Bella and Sofia are on their way up there.

That's just how they wanted it to be.

**Clato: Life After Marriage**

Cato and Clove got married on November 5, 2015. Clove was 23 and Cato was 25.

They had their first child and daughter on January 16, 2017. She had blonde hair and green eyes, so they named her Glimmer.

On April 31, 2020 their first son was born. They named him Cato Jr., out of Clove's wishes, but kept the tradition of every first son being named Cato.

They adopted twins, Anna and Jackie. They left for India on May 21st 2021. They were one when Cato and Clove adopted them.

They owned gyms and Clove was a stay at home mom. Cato worked day and night. Their friends found it hard to believe that they had four kids, even if two were adopted.

**Odesta: Life After Marriage**

They got married on August 3, 2013. It was different considering Annie's dress was a transparent shade of green. Their reception was beautiful, very organized and original. The theme was ocean blue.

Annie had their first son on February 2, 2014. They named him Kai because it means 'ocean'.

On April 1, 2017 Ariel was born. She looked just like Annie, the bone structure, the eyes, the hair. It was like Finnick wasn't even a part of her looks, but she had the personality.

They lost their third and on the fourth they almost lost Annie when she was in labor. So Annie and Finnick decided to stop trying and stick to two kids.

Finnick was a teacher and Annie was a nurse.


	6. The Family She Always Wanted(Alexbelle)

Holding the small baby in his arms brought joy to his insides. Her blonde hair sticks to his arm. His heart flutters a little when her emerald green eyes open and are looking right at him.

"Hey there little Ellie." He coos at her. Elena is her full name but when she was only 4 weeks old he decided to call her so that there would be no confusion at a family reunion. She smiles at him and takes in the surroundings of her bedroom. The walls are a soft pink with a brown, wooden crib in the corner across from the closet that was filled with pink, green and purple shirts, dresses, skirts and jeans. A large show collection is also included (compliments of Elena Fuhrman and Isabelle Ludwig).

"Xander?" A voice calls. Isabelle, his wife, enters the room. She wears sweatpants and tank top. Even though she is dressed so simple Alexander thinks she's still the most beautiful creature god ever invented. "Is Ellie awake?"

"Yeah," he answers looking back at his daughter. "She woke up a couple minutes ago."

"Hey baby girl." Isabelle coos playing with Ellie's hair. The 9 month old gurgles and reaches for her mom. Isabelle smiles and grabs her, sitting down in the rocking chair next to the crib. "You are so big."

"Well, at least we know that she isn't taking after her mommy's height." Alexander says in a baby voice. This action makes Isabelle look at him with a glare. "Hey, am I right?"

"Shut up." She tells before standing and walking out of the room calling behind her shoulder, "At least she won't be a GIANT!"

"Oh, no you didn't." he says following her out the door.

"Oh, yes I did." She says just as sassy. She taking a bottle from the cabinet and fills it with warm water. Her kind husband takes baby Ellie from her so that she can finish. Ellie coos in her daddy's arms as he wiggles his index finger in front of her. Isabelle comes around the kitchen counter shaking the bottle over to her husband and daughter.

This is the family she always wanted.

**A/N: coolanna11 your request will be the next chapter, I just had this ready so I just went ahead and posted. I know it sucks but I have been very brain dead for the past two weeks due to lack of sleep.**


	7. The First Time They Met(Clato)

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to coolanna11. So I went with the cliché Cato is popular and Clove is the nobody. **

**First Kiss**

The first time they meet is in the crowded hallways of the training center in District 2. Cato spotted some girls talking to her and Clove looked like she just wanted to punch one of them, a blonde towering over her in particular. Her books were clutched to her chest like it was a life line. He had never seen her before outside of training, but he knows that she has, literally, killer skills with a regular or throwing knife and that even though she was small, she could take down a boy twice her size. So, curious as he is, he moves closer to hear.

"Maybe you should go get a step stool or five so that you don't have to strain your neck just to look me in the eye." She says with a fake large smile, her other two accomplices, two black haired girls, a little shorter than the lead girl but still natural height for girls of their age, laugh too. "You know, you wouldn't be so pale if you would actually go outside and hang out with some friends. Oh, wait I'm sorry, you have no friends."

"At least I'm not a blonde whore." She mumbles and the blonde scoffs and fake laughs.

"Well, at least I have a have a social life." She laughs along with her pose.

"So, you just admitted that you are a whore." The mysterious chic laughs and the blonde girl scoffs, stomping away. He pose follows her and slams the books out of the raven haired beauty. The girl sighs and drops to the ground, that's when Cato learns her name.

"Hey, you need any help?" he asks her leaning down next to her. She looks up at him and shakes her head, gathering her notebooks. He disobeys and gathers her heavier books, putting them in a pile. "Here."

"Thanks." She mumbles.

"I'm Cato." He says holding his hand out.

"I know." She says but still shook his hand. "Clove."

"That's a pretty name." he compliments with a smile. She nods and looks at the clock.

"Shit. It was sort of nice to meet you, nut I don't really feel like running five miles for being late to class." She says walking away and to the way of the history class wing. He smiles and watches as her tiny hips sway as she walks away from him.

A/N: So I hope you liked it is very short but I think it is sort of good, but if you have more requests please tell me.

~Lauren W.


End file.
